The Intern and the Fighter
by Jazzyfizzle98
Summary: Rick wakes up to find that not everyone in the hospital are zombies. He meets an interesting duo that have been staying there taking care of him during his coma. One shot contains OC's


**A/N: This is my first walking dead Fanfic. It's just a little idea I had that I couldn't get out of my head so I had to write it down. Reviews and feedback are welcome. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead (obviously) but I did create my OC's Johanna Cross and Benjamin O'Brien**

Rick awoke from his comatose state with a sharp gasp. He looked around with wide eyes at his surroundings. The bright white room was completely quiet except for Rick's heavy breathing. He could tell he was in some sort of hospital bed but the silence was unsettling. He curiously felt at the breathing tubes in his noses and pulled them out. He slid the IV needle out of his hand slowly and rubbed at the sore wound it left.

Cautiously, Rick attempted to stand, using the IV pole for support. His legs were numb and they folded under his. He hit the hard marble floor, the metal pole clattering next to him.

"Nurse," he instinctively cried out. When there was no response he crawled over to the panic button and pressed it purposefully. After waiting a few minutes he was surprised to find that no one came to his aid. What kind of hospital is this?

Rick managed to stand and actually walk over to a nearby drawer. He opened it and found his clothes inside as well as his badge and keys. After changing, he wandered into the hallway, leaning on the wall, still feeling weak.

"Hello?" He called out into the abandoned hallway. Oddly, the lights were on despite the absence of people. "Hello, Anybody," The only response was the gentle buzzing of a flickering light down the hall.

"What the hell? Did everyone just decide to take a break at the same time?" He thought out loud as he looked at the reception desk. Files were open and pens scattered about as if someone had been using them recently. A #1 nurse mug half full of coffee sat on a clipboard, no steam came from it so it had probably been there a while.

Rick made his way over to the elevator, and stepped into it as soon as it arrived. He pressed the first floor button and stepped out into the bright equally as quiet room. He made his way down the hall until he saw two double doors with the word cafeteria printed above. Through the handles of the doors, someone had placed a thick bar of wood through them to keep them closed. The strangest part was that the words DO NOT ENTER had ominously been painted across the two doors.

"What the hell?" Rick muttered, making his way over to the double doors. He heard soft scuffling sounds from inside and he slowly removed the wood, hoping to found some people inside and get some answers about what the hell was going on around here. He opened the doors and his eyes went wide at the sight before him.

The cafeteria was filled with what appeared to be living corpses. Their flesh was horribly discolored and missing in some areas. On some of them, bones were even exposed. Their eyes were glazed over and devoid of any emotion. The overwhelming stench in the room was staggering and flies buzzed around the dead people. Rick stammered clumsily, stepping back in horror as the corpses made their way to him.

"Get back!" A voice screamed from behind him. Rick turned around and was stunned to see a young teenage girl sprinting towards him, a metal baseball bat in her hands. She had curly brown hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and matching dark eyes. She was wearing a white tank top with gray sweatpants and neon green running shoes. Her shirt was splattered with blood as were her arms.

She ran up to Rick and shoved him away from open doors. He clumsily tripped over his own feet and went crashing on to the floor. He watched, dumfounded, as the girl swung her bat down on to the decomposing man's head. With a mighty kick to the gut, she sent him tumbling back into the cafeteria. She quickly slammed the doors shut and pressed her body against them to hold off the undead horde inside.

"Hey man can't you read?" She yelled at Rick, pointing an accusing finger at him. "The door said do not open!"

"I'm sorry," Rick stuttered, confused, "I-I didn't know."

"Just give me the board!" She shouted at him angrily. The double doors shook angrily, threatening to open.

"The board," he repeated obviously not understanding.

"The wooden board that was in the door," she exclaimed, pointing at him again. Rick lifted his hand, just realizing that he was still holding the plank of wood from the doors. He stood up and slipped the board back into the handles, securing the doors shut.

"Thanks," The girl muttered stepping back from the doors in relief.

"I'm sorry for opening that, I didn't know what was inside, no one was around, I just," Rick tried to explain himself.

"No, it's alright," The girl answered, waving her hand nonchalantly, "I'm just glad no one got hurt. Sorry for yelling at you."

"Don't even worry about it," Rick responded, "so what the hell was all that?"

"Rick, you've been in a coma for a while now, a lot's happened since you arrived here," she explained vaguely.

"How did you know my name?" He asked.

"I've read your patient file," she told him, "we should probably find Benjamin, he'll be happy to see you're finally awake."

"Were those people in there?" Rick asked, motioning to the cafeteria.

"Yeah they used to be," She replied, "Benjamin and I have been trying to clear out the cafeteria but it's taking a while, come on," she motioned for him to follow her and she starting making her way down the hall.

"Who is this Benjamin?" He asked.

"He's a good guy, he took care of me when I first got here," She told him, "My name's Johanna by the way, you can call me Jo."

"Okay," Rick said. They walked in silence for a few moments. He had so many questions swirling around his head; he didn't even know where to begin. He looked to Jo with curiosity, she was so tough yet she appeared so young. "How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen," she answered with a bitter smile.

Rick was shocked at the fact that he was just rescued by a girl that isn't even sixteen years old. He hoped that this Benjamin guy was a bit older and could shed some light on the situation.


End file.
